


Верни мне мою невинность

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Hate Sex, M/M, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название и стихи, приведенные в тексте, взяты из одноименной песни Emilie Autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верни мне мою невинность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I want my innocence back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683095) by [CountlessStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountlessStars/pseuds/CountlessStars). 



Верни мне мою невинность  
И если ты не вернешь  
Я уничтожу тебя  
Я проткну тебя кинжалом  
Который ты наточил о мое тело и душу  
Перед тем, как рассечь меня на две половины

В том, что случилось, виноват был только его брат. Только Фили - и никто больше.  
Кили боролся как мог, но внутри себя, внутри своего собственного разума он понял, что проиграл эту битву. Да и победителя в ней тоже не было. Сначала он еще пытался как-то сопротивляться, бороться, простить и понять, на худой конец, найти причину - любую причину! - чтобы объяснить поведение старшего брата.  
Что именно он должен сделать теперь — Кили понял внезапно. Озарение накрыло его стремительно, как налетает летняя гроза и медленно, как тающий на солнце снег, растеклось по всем уголкам сознания. Все остальные мысли исчезли, осталась лишь мысль о Фили, ранящая сильнее любого меча. Разум стал холодным и темным, его больше не терзало горячечное пламя, долгие годы сжигавшее все чувства дотла.  
После стольких лет бесконечных унижений и пыток Кили хотел только одного.  
Мести. 

Верни мне мою невинность,  
И если ты не сможешь  
Я сломаю твои кости  
Если ты думаешь, что я блефую — попробуй, проверь

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Кили готов был подумать, что причиной стало какое-то дикое внезапное помутнение рассудка брата, вызванное чрезмерным количеством выпитого эля. Фили был пьян ужасно. В таком состоянии он не мог оставаться один, так что Кили был просто обязан дотащить его до дома. Что он и сделал. Спотыкаясь, он вел брата домой, и вскоре, поднявшись по лестнице, они, наконец, очутились в комнате Фили.  
Кили просто хотел свалить старшего на кровать и оставить отсыпаться, пока тот не придет в себя. Он хотел скорее оказаться в своей собственной постели и отдохнуть, а утром они, весьма возможно, вместе посмеются над случившимся накануне.  
Но внезапно все его нутро сковало отвратительным липким страхом. Фили навалился на него всем телом, яростно сжимая в каком-то диком объятии, грубо и бесцеремонно целуя обомлевшего младшего. Кили попытался оттолкнуть его, но тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ и с такой силой сдавил запястья брата, что завтра здесь наверняка появятся приличные синяки. Затем Фили сгреб в горсть темные волосы младшего и стал не спеша наматывать их на руку с такой силой, что Кили на миг показалось, будто тот хочет вырвать их с корнем. От боли и ужаса он упал на колени.  
Он не помнил, были ли его глаза открыты или закрыты. Он словно ослеп, слезы, стекавшие по щекам, заставляли их полыхать как от выплеснутой в лицо кислоты. Обжигающим огнем горело все лицо, горло, обнаженное беззащитное тело. Но самый жестокий пламень вспыхнул и заполыхал внутри, когда старший брат, насытившись, равнодушно разрушил его сердце, оставив от него один лишь пепел.

Я никогда не забуду слова  
Которыми ты меня заманил  
Ты будешь страдать до конца своих дней  
Клянусь, ты ответишь за это

А Фили, казалось, совсем не страдал от огня, пожиравшего его младшего брата. На утро Кили отчаянно искал в его лице хоть какие-то признаки раскаяния и сожаления, но взгляд у старшего был твердым и холодным, как камень.  
Когда же Фили заговаривал, становилось еще хуже. Каждое слово, адресованное Кили, было полно презрения; казалось, что его единственной целью было причинить своему брату еще большие страдания. Унижая душу, он получал такое же удовольствие, как и насилуя тело. Он растоптал и отнял у Кили все, что у того было, но и это показалось ему недостаточным. Всякий раз, когда Кили пытался убежать, спрятаться или просто забиться куда-нибудь в угол, давясь слезами, Фили находил его и отпускал в его адрес такие ядовитые слова, что несчастному хотелось просто умереть на месте.  
Сначала Кили хотел, чтобы Фили умер после той самой первой ночи. Время шло, мучения продолжались, и тогда он стал молить уже о своей собственной смерти. Но не одна из его молитв не была услышана.  
Шли недели, месяцы и годы и, наконец, Кили понял, что умирать он не хочет. Он хочет отомстить. 

Я требую  
Чтобы ты вернул на место мое сердце  
И очистил его от скверны,  
Которую ты мне принес

На самом деле, Кили ничего такого специально не планировал заранее. Тем не менее, он действовал — как будто невидимая сила руководила каждым его шагом и каждым движением. Может быть, его молитвы были, наконец, услышаны. Или он просто не мог больше падать в эту бесконечную темную пропасть и решил бороться. Но едва ли Кили мог сознательно думать о борьбе. К тому моменту он был уже просто пустой оболочкой, из которой его брат высосал всю жизненную силу.

Идея Фили отправиться на охоту и взять Кили с собой, как обычно, не спрашивая его желания и согласия, не вызвала у того никаких ответных эмоций. Разум Кили был неподвижен и холоден как кристаллы льда, все его чувства умерли много лет назад.  
Он не оказал никакого сопротивления, когда брат в очередной раз овладел его телом. Кили давно уже сбился со счета, сколько раз с ним это уже происходило. Не было смысла считать — ведь каждый раз боль и страдания были столь же велики, как будто все это происходило впервые.  
Насытившись, Фили приказал младшему принести дрова для костра. Кили покорно отправился выполнять приказ, хотя даже такое временное одиночество не доставляло ему больше облегчения.  
Пробираясь по лесу, он поднял несколько сухих веток. Озираясь вокруг в поисках другого топлива для костра, он вдруг увидел странное растение. Он понятия не имел, что это, но что-то в его виде было такое, что заставило Кили осторожно сорвать несколько листьев и спрятать их в карман своей куртки.  
Вернувшись назад, он положил хворост на землю и уселся рядом.  
Кили бездумно смотрел, как его брат разводит огонь.  
В следующий момент его рука помимо воли протянулась к фляге с водой, открыла ее и быстро сунула листья внутрь.  
Его собственное сознание смотрело на все происходящее как будто со стороны: вот он передает флягу с водой старшему, и тот выпивает сразу больше половины.  
Через несколько секунд Фили рухнул на землю. Он не был мертв, Кили знал это точно. Как знал и то, что времени в запасе у него совсем немного, а потом брат очнется. Ни на секунду не задумываясь, он сделал лишь то, что было нужно сделать, что было правильным и необходимым, и совершенно естественным.  
Когда Фили пришел в себя, он не мог пошевелиться. Сознание путалось, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он привязан к дереву. Грудь и живот ощущали шероховатость коры, покрывавшей ствол, и Фили понял, что на нем нет одежды.  
Времени удивиться у него не было совсем, внезапно он почувствовал дикую боль в спине.  
Острым лезвием ножа Кили провел широкую борозду вдоль всей спины старшего, прямо от линии мягких волос, закрывающих шею, все вниз и вниз. На середине пути он ненадолго остановился. Надавливая на лезвие сильнее, он мог ощутить трепет каждой мышцы, заходящейся в беззвучном крике от страшной боли.  
Впервые за все эти годы Кили чувствовал себя настолько живым.  
Но пока еще он не сделал того, что хотел. Свободной рукой он схватил Фили за волосы и дернул его голову назад.  
Кили крепко сжал рукоять ножа и одним быстрым движением всадил все лезвие целиком Фили прямо в задницу.  
Фили кричал до тех пор, пока в его легких не закончился весь воздух.  
\- Скажи-ка мне, братец, хорошо ли тебе сейчас? Так же хорошо, как было мне все эти годы? - нежно прошептал Кили на ухо брату, прежде чем начать поворачивать лезвие внутри его тела.  
Фили издал еще один душераздирающий крик, и Кили вытащил нож. Затем он прижал лезвие к его беззащитной шее. Рукоять была скользкой от крови, но Кили сжимал ее с невероятной силой.  
Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал брата в щеку, по которой ручьями стекал холодный пот.  
\- Прощай брат, - пошептал он и перерезал Фили горло.

Я требую  
Освободи меня от своих желаний  
И когда ты оставишь меня  
Я буду так же чист как был раньше


End file.
